


Whenever they're apart

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [7]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Boredom, OC twin, casual werewolf life, complaining, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski boys are out camping with their father, leaving the Hales to their own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever they're apart

original post [(x)](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/83693379444/remember-the-twins-au-cause-im-gonna-remind-you)

—————————-

Derek sighed, “Can you please leave me alone?” shoving his brother off him, Andrew flailed and rolled on the ground beside him. He was attempting to read a book that Stiles had bought him until Andrew waltzed in whining and complaining. They were home alone together as Stuart and Stiles had gone out of town with their father for some ‘family bonding’. Derek was fine with it, his brother?- not so much.

"Ugghhhhhhhhh" he groaned into a pillow

"Can you shut up?"

"But Derek I’m bored"

"What exactly do you want me to do about that?"

"SOMETHING" he wailed dramatically, "Call the Stilin-"

"I’m not calling the Stilinskis" He put his book down, sighing. 

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy?" he scrounged up and leaned on Derek earning him an annoyed growl, "you can play with your Stilinski and I can play with mine-"

"Because they’re out of town, okay?" Derek blushed a little after hearing him say ‘your Stilinski’, just something about the way Andrew said it made him long from him. Probably some werewolf mating thing, which he immediately repressed. Andrew complained again, this time his voice growing increasingly loud and high pitched like a little kid,

"But why"

"You’re a child" Derek got up, jostling his brother in the process as well as dropping his book on his face, "You’re annoying, I’m going for a run."

"But Deeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeek" Andrew was rolling around the floor again, reaching for his twin brother, "you’re seriously telling me you don’t miss them?"

"I didn’t say that. Also its not like they’ll be going forever. It’s just a few days"

Andrew pouted, “I want to play with my Stilinski”

* * * ELSEWHERE * * *

"Boys!" There father called out, making them jump out of their tents,

"You always get us into trouble"

"Calm down Stu-pid"

"Shut up"

"Which one of you packed this? and this better not be what I think it is" He held out an item, two sets of eyes bulged partly with shock and embarrassment. What their father had in his hands was- well, to get it out there, it was a vibrator.

"I-uh"

"Um-"

Their father sighed in complete embarrassment, “I can’t handle this,” He groaned and threw his head up, “Claudia what the hell is wrong with our boys”

"Sorry dad, I um-" Stiles stepped forward and took the sex toy

"Shit Stiles, you are too hormonal"

"And what you aren’t?" he sneered at Stuart, his phone rang, surprised that he could get signal, "oh- Hello? Derek! Hi"

Stuart and his dad looked at him, his dad motioned for him to hang up the phone. He could hear Andrew in the background

_"Tell them to come home, I want to play with my Stilinski"_

_"Shut up and go pick up our dinner"_  he heard a clatter, Derek probably whipped a book at Andrew again,  _"I miss you"_

"I miss you too, but um-" His dad mouthed ‘put the phone down’ and pointed at the sex toy, Stuart was deep red looking at the vibrator, "I’m kind of busy, I"llseeyouinafewdays,loveyoubye."

"Well?"

"Derek misses me"

"Not that." his dad palmed his face, "that"

"I’m putting it away! I DIDN’T EVEN USE IT I SWEAR" he shrunk at his fathers groan

"We’re going home tomorrow, I need beer and a burger and a fucking break from you two. I don’t-can’t even, actually no I can, Stiles what the hell"

"Ah-" Stiles was about to interject about the burger request when he got glared at by his own dad, "sorry, okay burger and alone time."

The three of them returned to Beacon hills in the afternoon the next day, their failed camping trip was never discussed due to ‘the thing that dad found in the duffle.’

It seems that when they’re apart Derek gets broody, Andrew gets restless, Stuart is still stuart, but Stiles gets horny.


End file.
